Disguising Love
by Azraelya
Summary: Sailor Star Fighter x Usagi x Uranus oneshot .:sweatdrop:. Seiya knows he can never express his feelings for Usagi as Seiya.. but what about as Fighter? And how will Haruka feel about it...?


Recently, I've been wanting to read fics about Seiya/Usagi, and Haruka/Usagi… so this was kind of a strange product of that xD

Note: This fic takes place before the senshi and the Starlights know each other's identities.

Note2: The youma in this story isn't a normal youma . It's, uh… not a starseed-formed youma. Just a random youma of Galaxia's…shh .:sweatdrop:. -.-;

x-x-x-x-x-

**Disguising Love**

The youma stalked forward menacingly. "My target is…Tsukino Usagi!"

Usagi gasped as the youma charged toward her. "Moon Eternal---gyah!" The youma was swift, launching out its tentacle-like arm and wrapping tightly around her midsection. The wind was completely knocked out of Usagi as she clutched futily at the binding restraint. "Mo…Moon…" She gasped desperately for air, but it was to no avail. _'Minna…gomen ne…'_

Just as she felt consciousness slipping from her grasp, she dimly heard the sound of quiet snapping. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" The youma's scream ripped soundly through the air as a powerful blast of silvery light energy sliced through the thick arm.

The butterfly floating feeling of falling was gently halted as strong, gloved arms caught Usagi's descending form.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" The powerful second attack engulfed the youma, the shining ethereal figure dissolving to a pile of dust.

Usagi winced as she breathed in, feeling rather sure a rib or two was cracked. "Are you alright?" the senshi holding her asked gently, the concern etched in her features making Usagi feel a strange sort of comfort. "Hai," she rasped out, her hands instinctively going to her abdomen.

Sailor Star Fighter carefully shifted the petite blonde in her arms, turning to gaze at her silver-haired companion. "Healer," she spoke softly, "can you help her?"

Sailor Star Healer looked at the pained blonde, nodding vaguely. Usagi felt herself being transferred to another set of arms as the new woman knelt down, Usagi's head cradled in her lap. "_Star Healing Tempest,"_ Healer murmured, her eyes drifting shut as the star band upon her forehead began to glow. She placed her hands lightly upon Usagi's chest, allowing the energy to be transferred to the injured girl.

Usagi tensed as she felt a strange but alluring warmth sweep slowly through her. Her lips parted slightly as she began to sit up, though her actions were halted by Sailor Star Fighter. "Stay still, Odango," she murmured. The star senshi's shoulders tensed as she slipped with the affectionate nickname for the blonde, but she relaxed as she realized it was unlikely she had even been heard.

A few more moments passed before the light completely disappeared. Sailor Star Maker approached calmly, kneeling next to her classmate who was unaware of her identity. "Are you alright?" she asked in her quiet, reserved tone.

Usagi sat up slowly, looking at the three Starlights. A grateful smile spread quickly upon her face, tears watering in her eyes. "Arigatou," she whispered tearfully, surprising them all as she gave them each a hug. "Sailor Uranus and Neptune are wrong about you guys," she mumbled with a small grin, her head lulling back against Healer's lap. "My name is Usagi Tsukino," she introduced contentedly.

"I'm Sei…." A quick nudge from Maker made Fighter trail in her words. "Sailor Star Fighter," she said softly, pained that her love could not know it was her.

"Sailor Star Healer," the silver-haired woman said quietly.

"Sailor Star Maker…You know the Sailor Senshi of this planet?" Maker inquired.

Usagi tensed slightly, sitting up. "I… yes…. I'm friends with them," she said hesitantly. "I mean, I get in trouble a lot and they help me often so I know them a little bit…" She laughed a little uneasily as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Fighter smiled gently at the blonde, her heart swelling with that familiar tide of feelings whenever she was around her. "Usagi…" What did she want to say? What could she possibly say to this girl who had completely stolen her heart?

Maker placed a sympathetic hand upon her shoulder. "Let's go," she said quietly.

The three Starlights stood and turned to leave. Usagi stood as well, a smile upon her face. "Arigatou!" she said again, feeling a sense of happiness at being able to confirm with the senshi that they were allies.

Maker and Healer began walking away, but Fighter paused in her steps. She turned to face the blonde, walking toward her. "Usagi," she murmured, her eyes reflecting a pain that made Usagi's eyes widen slightly.

Healer and Maker turned around, watching the scene unfold.

'_She'll never know it's me…but I'll never know what it's like to…'_ Sailor Star Fighter stopped thinking for a moment. She pulled the confused blonde into her arms, merely holding her in a loving embrace she knew she could not experience as Seiya. "Odango," she whispered softly against her hair.

Usagi felt her heartbeat quicken. _'Odango…?'_

The star senshi pulled away slightly from her, looking down at her confused face. "So cute, Odango," she murmured, placing a gloved finger beneath her chin. Usagi's breathing became slightly erratic as the sailor senshi lowered her face slowly. _'Gomen ne, Odango…demo I have to know what it's like to have you, even if for just one moment.' _Sailor Star Fighter's lips pressed softly against hers, her hand sliding softly to cup her soft cheek.

Usagi stood there, completely stunned. What was happening… and why was her heart beating so fast…? Was she responding to the kiss…? Too many questions and confusion swirled through her head as the star senshi pulled her closer, reveling in the mere feel of her body against her own, Usagi's lips parting so invitingly against hers….

Fighter knew she had to pull away. Another second of this temporary bliss and she knew she'd never let her go. But as Usagi's hands came to rest hesitantly upon her shoulders, she lost that train of controlled thought. "Be with me, Odango…Stay with me," she whispered desperately, her lips brushing in soft, sensual movements against the blonde's mouth.

But such happiness truly was temporarily.

"World Shaking!"

A bright blast of golden energy engulfed the area, and Usagi could of sworn she heard Fighter's hiss of pain. She shielded her eyes as the attack's powerful light remained present for several moments. When it finally died down, the three Starlights were gone.

"Hn, they ran away," Sailor Uranus muttered, approaching her princess. "Koneko-chan, are you alright?" The wind senshi watched as Usagi nodded numbly, her fingers coming to rest upon her lips. "If they every come near you again, I'll personally see to their demise," she vowed in a deceptively quiet tone.

Usagi snapped out of her slight stupor, shaking her head. "No! Uranus, they're not enemies. I… I don't know what that was… but they saved me!"

Sailor Uranus frowned. "You trust so easily, Koneko," she said with a hint of anger. "Your innocence is what people like them prey upon."

Usagi merely shook her head again. "You're wrong, Haruka-san," she murmured, her head lowering. "When you and Michiru-san first arrived, I believed in you guys… I knew you guys weren't our enemies."

"Maybe you shouldn't believe in people so freely," Uranus suggested coolly, pressing her hand against Usagi's cheek. "Trusting a potential enemy can be a very dangerous thing." Usagi raised her head, looking at her fellow senshi with a puzzled expression. "Although, I suppose it's easy to see why everyone is so attracted to you." Her finger trailed lightly along Usagi's jawline. "Your purity…your innocence…It truly is a thing to marvel and desire."

"Haruka-san," Usagi murmured uncertainly, seeing a similar look in Uranus' eyes that she had seen only moments ago.

"If only things were different, Koneko," she sighed out.

Usagi tilted her head, confusion shining so innocently in her blue eyes. "What do you mean, Haruka-san?" she asked gently.

Sailor Uranus pressed her thumb lightly against Usagi's lips, tracing against the pink flesh. Usagi shivered as she received her second kiss, her head spinning with a confusing swirl of emotions. Uranus kept the kiss very chaste, a mere brushing of lips. "If only things were different," she repeated in a murmur, trailing her lips to rest more respectfully against her cheek. Usagi's eyes drifted shut as she breathed in Haruka's familiar sent of the wind.

And just like the wind, she vanished.

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, sinking to her knees as it slowly began to rain.

x-x-x-x-

Woo! My second attempt at a non-crossover fic! They're kinda fun ;) Tell me whatya think :D


End file.
